geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
The Seven Seas
The Seven Seas is the first level of ''Geometry Dash Meltdown'' and is the third level to be rated with an "Easy" difficulty. It is also the only easy level in Geometry Dash Meltdown. Description The level was created during the Update 2.0 phase of ''Geometry Dash''. The level is not only water themed (due to its name resembling seas), but is also castle themed, as most blocks that are used resemble castle walls. It contains contrasting cube and ship segments throughout, so that new players can be introduced to Update 2.0's new features, such as moving objects and high decorative detail. It features intricately decorated but easy cube sections with moving blocks and simple jump sequences, and easy ship sections where the player can mostly stay in the middle. Secret Coins *The first secret coin is located at 22% and is collected in the first cube segment. As the player jumps over a set of double spikes, instead of dropping, he/she will have to jump again. A secret passageway is revealed and inside is the first coin. He/she must make sure to jump out of the secret route to land on the next block in the normal route, otherwise the player will fall into the spikes below. *The second secret coin is located at 37% and is collected in the first ship segment. A secret opening is placed on the 6th block hanging from the ceiling. (Prepare to maneuver around 34%) The player must fly through this gap to obtain the coin, and then fly down to the normal route. *The third secret coin is located at 80% and is collected in the third cube segment. As the player reaches a third staircase leading upwards, instead of jumping to the following platform, drop to a different route, where the coin is located. Upon collecting the coin, a jump pad will emerge leading back to the main route, in which the player must make a timed jump to reach it. Walkthrough Trivia *This level has seven segments, indicating the name 'The Seven Seas', as if each segment represents a sea. *Completing this level takes 1:36 and requires a minimum of 83 jumps. *Up until the first key, the player can hold down and not crash, making the beginning of the level slightly easier. The same result can be found in Time Machine, up until the first anti-gravity portal. *This is currently the only level in Meltdown which does not use keys to unlock coins. *It is possible to collect the second coin without going through the passage. However, extremely precise timing is required. *This level is the only Meltdown level using a song completely written by F-777. *This is the first level in Meltdown to have fake spikes. After the 2nd ship sequence, there is a "monster," which has a triple spike set that resembles teeth. However, the teeth above are fake spikes. Gallery SS-C1.png|The first secret coin (cube). SS-C2.png|The second secret coin (ship). SS-C3.png|The third secret coin (cube). TheSevenSeasMenu.png|Level selection Category:Levels